Push and Pull, We Will Make It Through
by LyingLikeA
Summary: Senior Year. Things are great, for everyone. The Glee club has been drama free the whole year. But when an unexpected pregnancy happens, will things be the same? Then to make matters worse, a tornado hits and devastates Lima. Nothing else can go wrong, right? Think again. Finchel central. Minor Quick, Brittana, and Klaine. Little to no Samcedes and Tike. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

No.

This can't be happening.

We used protection, right?

But this is the thirteenth test I have taken and the thirteen test that has come out positive.

They can't all come out as a false positive can they?

What am I going to do? What about Finn? What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he wants nothing to do with me anymore.

I don't want to tell him.

Abortion is definitely not an option.

And I don't want to give my baby up for apportion either. I don't want him or her to go through what I did.

But I'm scared that Finn won't want anything to do with me or the baby and then the baby would have only one parent.

And I'd really prefer that it would have two.

But are we even ready?

I mean, we're only eighteen.

I think we could do it. I don't know though. Even though Finn grew up without a dad, I know he'd be an amazing father. The way he is such a leader with everyone in Glee, I just know he would.

But what about me? I grew up without a mom. Don't get me wrong, my dads are amazing, but they aren't a mom.

What else can I do?

'You can tell Finn!' I hear the little voice inside my head say.

I'm scared to though.

I look over at the clock.

11:35.

I need to get to bed. Tomorrow's Monday which means it's the longest day of the week.

Finn will pick me up at 6:45 and then I will do whatever while he has football practice and then school will start at 7:45. Then Glee will be over by 4:45 and I can go home.

Everything will be like it always is.

Everything will be good.

I'll be okay. I just need to be careful to not let on that something's up until I decide what to do about the baby.

I need to tell Finn.

I decide to drop the subject for the moment and go finish getting ready for bed.

I brush my teeth and slip on a tank top and a pair of comfy shorts, opting out of doing my facial routine, too tired to really even care that I'm skipping it.

Just as I climb into bed, my phone buzzes on my nightstand.

I pick it up and see it is from Finn. I smile to myself.

I unlock my phone.

'Night baby. See you bright and early tomorrow :) Love you, Finn'

My smile gets bigger. He's so cute.

'Love you too. Night. Xoxo Rach'

I hit send.

I set my phone back down and turn off the light.

I lay on my back so I am facing the now pitch black nothingness.

I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is the baby.

Am I ruining Finn's life? It sure feels like it. I feel as though the moment that I tell him, it will all be over. Everything. Everything we've fought so hard for.

Our love.

That's what I'm afraid of loosing most.

The last thought before I have before falling asleep is 'How in the world am I going to tell Finn?'

But that ever scary thought i replaced by countless dreams that night of Finn, me, and a beautiful baby girl in our arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

**Ava.**

**My eyes open quickly and I immediately smile. **

**Her name is Ava.**

**My dreams last night were filled with the most wonderful thing.**

**A family.**

**My, family.**

**There wasn't much happening in the dreams other than me and Finn sitting with her, but it was perfect. We were in a bed, cuddling with her, and we were singing Faithfully to her. Nothing could have been better.**

**She had my eyes and, luckily, Finn's nose. But when you looked at her, she looked like the both of us, not just one or the other.**

**She was a perfect mix of us.**

**It was perfect.**

**I am taken out of my trance when my alarm clock goes off, followed by my phone buzzing. **

**It's Finn.**

**'****Good morning baby. Xoxo Finn'**

**I smile.**

**'****Morning :) See you soon. Xoxo Rach'**

**My phone goes off again before I can set it down.**

**' ****3 '**

**He is such a cheese ball. But I love him.**

**I get up and head off to the bathroom to get ready.**

**Finn's POV**

**I wake up with a smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I hate Monday's more than anyone else, but I also have a whole day with Rachel. We have all but one class together, and she comes to football practice with me. And then we have Glee club after school. **

**And then we'll probably make out in my car for a little bit before I take her home which is pretty awesome too.**

**I pick up my phone and send off a good morning text to her.**

**'****Good morning baby. Xoxo Finn'**

**I'll admit, she's turned me into much more of a cheese ball than I was before we started going out, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love. **

**But I'm kinda okay with being a cheese ball. I mean, it always makes Rachel smile and her smile is the best.**

**My phone buzzes.**

**'****Morning :) See you soon. Xoxo Rach'**

**I laugh. She always signs her texts with 'Rach'. I'm glad she likes the nickname though. I came up with it when we first met and it kinda stuck. Although I don't really like it when other people call her that. It's kinds my pet name for her and it's become really intimate with us.**

**Look at me, she's turned me completely soft too. I laugh again and go to reply to the text.**

**' ****3 '**

**I can almost hear her laughing at my cheesiness.**

**I set my phone back down and get up to go sit in the shower.**

**Rachel's POV**

**After I finish getting ready, I go downstairs to get some breakfast.**

**I see my dads are already up and have made …**

**I go over and sit down and my daddy hands me a plate. **

**"****Good morning sweetheart." he says as he kisses me on the head.**

**"****Good morning daddy."**

**My dads com and sit down at the table with me and start to eat.**

**I quickly start to eat the pancakes, hoping that they made more than what the three of us are eating. I am starving.**

**"****You hungry darling?" Dad asks.**

**"****Very. Do we have any more?" I say as I continue to finish off the rest of my plate. "Right up on the stove." He replies.**

**I get up and get two more pancakes and sit back down. when I'm done I excuse myself from the table and go upstairs to grab my backpack. I'm just about to go downstairs to wait for Finn to get here when I feel like I'm going to be sick.**

**I quickly drop my backpack and run into the bathroom. I immediately throw up in the toilet.**

**Morning sickness.**

**It's like an alarm clock reminding me that I have something very important to tell Finn. I can't tell him now though. Not this morning anyways. After school? I don't know. I need to wait until the time is right. Maybe this weekend? My dads are going out of town and Finn won't think anything is up when I ask him to come over.**

**This weekend. It's decided.**

**I hear a horn honk and I quickly get up and grab a towel and wipe my mouth out. I grab my toothbrush and, as quick as possible, brush my teeth to get not only the scent, but the taste of throw up out of mouth. I finish within the minute and go and flush the toilet.**

**I run out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack and my phone. I run down the stairs and go over to the door to see Finn walking up the walkway.**

**"****By dads!" I yell before going out the door.**

**I run up to Finn. **

**"****Hey."I say.**

**"****Hey. You okay? You seem rushed." Concern is in his voice. **

**"****Yeah. I was just getting my phone from upstairs. Sorry to keep you waiting." I say with a frown.**

**"****Don't sweat it. Come on. Let's go." He says while holding out a hand. I take it and we walk to his car. Before I can get in, he stops me.**

**"****What?" I ask.**

**"****We forgot something." A big goofy grin is gracing face.**

**I shake my head, confused.**

**Suddenly his lips are on mine and I am taken aback at first, but then I smiling and giggle slightly.**

**What did I say? Goofball.**

**He pulls back.**

**"****I love you."**

**"****I love you too." I say with a smile equally as big as his.**

**"****Now let's go. We're going to be late." I push him away from me playfully and he laughs.**

**"****It was worth it!" I hear him say from the other side of the car. I laugh and get into his truck.**

**Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought.**

**A/N: Hey! I hope everyone is liking tho story so far! If so, I'd love it if you left me a review! Next two chapters will be full of twists. The third chapter will either be posted later today or early tomorrow morning. Xoxo LyingLikeA.**


End file.
